swipefandomcom-20200215-history
Lily Langly
Lily Langly is Logan's older sister. After flunking her Pledge, Lily was sent to Acheron, where she outwardly conformed to the rules while inwardly plotting to overthrow the government. Biography As a child, Lily was known for her affectionate nature and her big dreams. She was an extremely good listener, as well. But her listening skills meant that she listened to her grandmother, who harshly criticized the Mark, and her best friend Daniel Peck, who was inclined to be suspicious of authority figures. Whether as a result of these relationships or something about her personality, Lily flunked her Marking. Swipe ''Wish me luck.”'' —Lily Lily appears in Swipe only in Logan’s memories. But Logan’s memories—and Peck’s—are the force that drives the book. While talking with Erin Arbitor, Logan recalls the morning of Lily’s Pledge. Peck dropped by that morning, and he was there when the children’s grandmother Sonya began to criticize the Pledge, openly wishing that she had never been Marked. Lily walked in at the end of the conversation to help calm her family down. Lily ate breakfast with them and left, asking them to wish her luck. She did not return. Sneak “You have no idea what you’re up against, Logan! No idea what’s really going on. Don’t you have any sense of how fragile this situation is?” —Lily Lily knows about Project Trumpet earlier than perhaps anyone else in the Global Union. When Michael Cheswick, DOME's director in New Chicago, stages a trial run for the virus's release, Lily is forced to do the cleanup work. Assigned to the Trumpet Task Force, she has to kill all of the Marked citizens who were infected with Trumpet by Cheswick's design. When Logan is brought down to the flunkee level in Acheron, he finds Lily there—not as the frightened prisoner he had feared, but as an Advocate for the International Moderators of Peace (IMPS). Lily reacts negatively at first and pulls Logan aside to interrogate him. Once she learns that Peck was still hidden and could go for help, she took Logan back up to the entrance area and turned him in, along with Joanne and Eddie. Lily was gone with the IMPS during the Dust’s rescue of Logan and Jo. Someone, however, had helped hack into the security feed, presumably to aid their breaking-in. Shawn and Erin discover evidence that the hacker was an IMP, which suggests that Lily was behind the hack. Storm “You grew up to be a good kid. A hero, you know that? I love you, Logan. But this next part might hurt.” —Lily Lily’s seeming betrayal of her brother her has caught the attention of her superiors, including Chancellor Dominic Cylis. Cylis calls Lily to his home in Europe, where he asks Lily to serve on General Lamson’s staff in order to keep an eye on him. Lily does what Cylis asks, despite her distaste for having to work closely with Michael Cheswick. She has not forgotten how he forced her to kill dozens of innocent Marked, and she wants nothing more to do with him. Unfortunately, since Cylis has asked for her help, she has no choice. A challenge, however, is Eddie. Lily hopes to protect Eddie because he is her brother’s friend, but Eddie’s repeated regressions lead to repeated brainwashing sessions, and Eddie does not have the sense to realize the danger in allowing others to see him backsliding. When Eddie brags to Lily that he has learned to beat the brain-computer interface so that it will not brainwash him, Lily loses her temper. She tells Eddie exactly what she thinks of his behavior, warning him that if does not pretend to fit in, he will be brainwashed until he is forced to fit in. She then points out that, statistically speaking, Eddie must not be the only person to have beaten the interface. If the government learns that the interface can be beaten, it may begin investigating the IMPS—for people like Lily. Eddie recognizes that Lily has anti-government plans in the works, and he offers her his assistance. Despite his initial immaturity (and bad aim), Eddie becomes the one IMP that Lily can trust. Lily learns of a complicated plot involving the weather and Project Trumpet, and she decides that she has to stop it. She cannot do it on her own, however. Lily hacks into a Sierra City POD, briefly kidnaps Logan, explains her need for his help, and then enlists him in convincing Peck and Hailey. The three of them decide to trust Lily and carry out the mission she outlines. But Lily did not share the entirety of her plans with Logan. She uses him to convince Cylis of her loyalty, has him arrested, and then stashes him in the safest part of Acheron she can find. Physical Appearance Lily has short brown hair and is eighteen years old. Personality During childhood, Lily was known for her warm, open personality. Years spent in Acheron, however, have changed her. She fears that being completely open with anyone will jeopardize her chances of overthrowing the government. Despite the time and misunderstandings between them, she still loves Logan deeply. Family and Relationships Lily had an extremely close relationship with her only brother, Logan, and she was well loved by her parents and extended family. Lily’s disappearance left her mother barely able to function for the next five years. According to her grandmother Sonya, Lily’s friendship with Peck was headed toward love at the time of her disappearance. The need for secrecy has endangered her relationships, making it difficult for Logan and Peck to trust her, though both continue to love the Lily they once knew. Skills Lily is good at long-term planning and in maneuvering those plans into place. She seems to spend much of her time thinking circles around everyone else. Quote Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Marked Category:IMPS